Toolshed Is Tool Proof!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Stan Marsh has to save Wendy Testaburger from some kidnappers he doesn't even knows...Or does he? ideal from the Mysterion Is Death Proof series.
1. Wendy Has Been Kidnap!

**Toolshed Is Tool Proof!**

Stan Marsh was lying on his bed listening to his tween wave music when all of a sudden his cellphone started to ring, when he answerd his phone  
someone with a odd sounded voice said to him.

"Hello TOOLSHED!"

Stan now with a concerned look on his face said.

"Huh, who is this?"

The person on the other line then said.

"I know that your that hack of a kid hero Toolshed! and have I got a treat for you son! does this girl's voice sound very familiar!"

He was now hearing his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger's voice screaming from the other line.

"Stan Help Me! These scumbags have kidnap me! God Please Help Me Stan!"

After hearing her voice on the phone, Stan shouted.

"Oh My God Wendy! what have you done with her Assholes!"

Now the person on the other line said to him.

"Nothing yet but were planning on doing something horrible to her, It's so horrifying that you don't even want to start to think about It."

Stan on the other line then said.

"What do you jerkoffs want with me anyway?"

The person on the other line now tells him.

"Just come to the old abandon warehouse near Pond Road, if you ever want to see you're woman again!"

Stan now hangs up his celphone, now pissed off! he then sneaks down to the basement to grab his dad's power tools  
and change his clothes, he was now the kid superhero Toolshed, he said to himself before leaving his house.

"Don't worry Wendy, I will save you from those thugs because I am Toolproof!"

He then pressed his power drill button for effect, and quickly ran out of the front door, while he was already gone his dad Randy  
says to Sharon who was sitting on the couch reading a novel.

"Hey, have you seen my powertools I can't find them any dam place?"

Meanwhile, Toolshed who was running to get to Pond Road to save Wendy, now had someone following him? as he crossed the street towards the city of South Park, the person who had been following right behind him then struck his head with a stick and he fell on the ground.

As Toolshed got back up on his feet, he then see's the leader of the 6th graders holding on to the stick, he says to Toolshed while laughting.

"HA! HA! what's up Toolshed! are you trying to rescue you're little girlfriend prick, Ha, Too Bad! you can't win against us we'll  
kick your tool loving ass, and murder your precious lady, but enough talk, It's time to take you to the Woodshed!"

As Toolshed was getting out his hammer &amp; nails, someone else was watching them above a tree?

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Getting Some Help!

While Toolshed was about to battle The 6th grade leader, the person who was standing from above the tree branch yeld before jumping down.

"Hold It Right There!"

It was Mysterion! who came down to help out Toolshed fight The 6th Grade Leader, Mysterion said in his deep voice.

"Don't worry Toolshed, I'm here to len you a hand! and help you rescue Wendy."

Toolshed then says to him.

"He must be working for the buttholes who took Wendy, so let's give It to him hard Mysterion!"

Mysterion then said in his deep voice.

"You got It!"

When The 6th grade leader tried to beat the two hero's with a big stick, Mysterion then got out his fireworks he then lights them up and threw them towards The 6th grade leader and it went down his pants, which then EXPLODED! The 6th Grade Leader then shouted out through his Lungs!

"MY BALLS NOT MY BALLS!"

Suddenly, Mysterion quickly punched him in the stomach and he was now throwing up and he then fell on the ground, Toolshed was now walking  
towards The 6th Grader's body, and he jerks him up, grabs his shirt and he says to him with a pissed off look.

"Who are you working for? and who's got Wendy?! Answer me!"

He then tells Toolshed while being shook up.

"It was the church of Scientology there still mad at you for betraying them so they all hatched up this plan to kidnap your girlfriend."

After hearing the truth, Toolshed tells himself.

"Dam stupid church of cult Assholes! You will pay, You will all pay for taking my woman!"

Suddenly, Mysterion told Toolshed before kicking The 6th Grade Leader in his face.

"I'll get the other Coon N Friends and we'll help you defeat this awful church of nutballs."

As Mysterion quickly flew away, Toolshed was now waving his arm to get a taxi cab.

**Next chapter coming soon. **


End file.
